


Fight this world without weapons

by faelan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faelan/pseuds/faelan
Summary: His eyes entrance him the first time Derek sees him. But Derek is simply a gladiator, and he is a noble born.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	Fight this world without weapons

**Author's Note:**

> title from sia's elastic heart. inspired by sterek video 'between two points' by vanilla

Sweat drips down his back and his lungs feel like they are about to collapse, but Derek knows he is here. Watching from the arena. Something sends shivers down his spine as he pulls a final hit and into the lion's golden mane. He wins, finally. 

'My lord.'

'Derek.'

Sometimes he thinks he is just imagining Stiles' looks. Sometimes he thinks he is just losing his mind. But his glances keep him anchored in the fights and make him feel alive. He hasn't felt alive in so long, 

'Derek. Come see me, please.'

'As you wish, my lord.'

His kisses are as soft, warm, and intoxicating, Better than he ever imagined. Between the stables he lives in and Stiles' bedroom there are only three minutes. They feel like an eternity. 

'Come here, please.'

Yes. Anything he wants. Anytime.

Derek gets lost in the touches, and the sighs. For a little while. Between the fights, the arena, the hungry mob in the arena waiting for his blood, he gets lost in Stiles' touches and his heart gets lost in a million different pieces under Stiles's amber eyes. 

Derek craves. Craves for more. Each night. Hidden under the watchful moon. 

'How long do you think it will last?' Boyd asks him one morning while they're sparring. 

It doesn't matter to Derek. How long it will last it will last. All that's important is the way Stiles looks at him when they make love.   
The way he smiles up at Derek. Open and sincere. The smell of young roses that linger in the air after Stiles passes him by in the corridors. The light in his amber eyes as Derek kisses him senseless. The way he laughs when Derek disrobes him with just one hand. The curious, sincere, demanding touches while they are making love each night. The rest is meaningless. 

'Next.' Derek walks away. Stiles watching him all the time. 

The next morning Stiles tells him in bed that he managed to buy Derek's freedom with the help of his friends. 

Derek laughs. Light and with no snark behind it as he takes Stiles' hands, his long, elegant fingers, and wraps them around his wrists like light but permanent chains etched around Derek's skin. 

Derek laughs, smirks and whispers in Stiles' blushing earlobe, 'There is not enough money in the world for my kind of imprisonment.'

Stiles smiles, his dark red robe only amplifying his blush, and takes his hands off of Derek's wrists only to put Derek's hands on his own.


End file.
